Yearning for Love
by ArashiGoddess
Summary: I'm a murderer, they said. I killed my brother, they said. But how could I even know that when I was only a baby back then? Now, 16 years of age and a Mangaka with a debuting Manga, I was killed by a car and reborn to fictional world were I only dreamt of being in. Along with my Inner, Yuu, who became my twin brother, I was assigned a task to protect Vongola and hopefully be happy.
1. Prolouge - Kimura Mio

**A/N:** Well, here's the rewrite! I've changed the title from the long ass 'The Carnivore's Anime Fanatic Bestfriend' to the more simpler 'Yearning for Love'.

Natsumi: I think it actually fits the story more than the first title.

Me: Right? Now, I hope this is better than the first version. I'm still a newbie at this and is still in highschool so corrections and criticisms are always welcome~ ㈴2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to the awesome Amano Akira!

A/N: Now, on to the story!

* * *

Prolouge

**Kimura Mio**

* * *

In this harsh cruel world of ours, everyone are always yearning for someone to love them. Whether it's from their friends or family, they won't care what the consequences are so long as there is someone who loves them.

They wont hesitate to risk one thing or another for the sake of their loved ones. Whether it be their lives or not because that's how humans are.

The same goes for Kimura Mio. Always wanting to be loved and being treated like a normal human being. Now, don't start thinking that she's abnormal or something because I can assure you that she's perfectly normal. As normal as a love-yearning highchool girl can be.

Her parents, a fashion designer and a business man, both very successful, hated her for just one measly reason that all successful parents out there have always wanted:

A male heir to all their fortune and the one to be able to pass their name for generations to come.

Now, we're going to start her story seventeen years ago at 19th of May...

* * *

Kimura Takashi and Sakakibara Reira are happily married. They got everything they wanted from expensive clothes, imported furniture from France, a big Villa by the shore, to hundreds of maids and butlers to serve them. All of it were the fruits of their hardwork.

Everything was perfect and all they need now is a heir to all of their fortune as I mentioned above.

Reira, her unusually big stomach barely seen under the clothes she designed herself, was already 8 months pregnant with a healthy baby. She haven't come back in the hospital with her husband for a month for their monthly check-up with their soon-to-be baby (being busy and all) but she didn't thought too much of it.

Their baby is a _boy, _the doctor herself said so. No baby girl has ever kicked inside her womb that hard before. There is absolutely nothing to doubt.

But then came June 9th.

Reira has just woken up (way before dawn) beside her husband to an extreme pain in her lower abdomen. The screams that came from her mouth quickly woke Takashi up instantly along with a few servants near them.

"What's wrong?!" He asked, already starting to panick.

Reira answered in pained gasped, "T-The baby is c-coming! Gah!" She felt another pain rack her body and she screamed. The sound echoed down the hallways, waking the other servants and sending them all into panic (all wondering what was the cause of the noise until they realised it was a high pitched scream of pain and- _**OH MY GOD IT'S COMING FROM THE MISTRESS**_).

But her husband, Takashi, wasn't looking at her and instead staring in horror at the once white silk sheets below her gradually get soaked in more and more blood.

* * *

Takashi was sitting outside the room where Reira was currently having her labor.

Backing away almost 40 minutes ago, he didn't have time to take his **bleeding **wife to the hospital because the nearest one is at the other side of the town. It was actually a good thing that their family doctor lived nearer them and has rushed over right away the moment they called her.

After examining Reira for a few moments, the doctor said that if they didn't get the baby out right away then there's a high chance that not only the baby but also his wife would end up losing their lives.

That was when he started panicking. Their baby is about to die.

Coming back at the present time...

Takashi, just like any soon-to-be father, was worried about both the lives of the baby and his wife. With every scream that he heard, his anxiety continued to grow.

Not to mention that he was also starting to feel frightened by the thought of being a father. He never really thought about it until now but the idea of having a little monster (heir or not) running around his house and destroying the things that he worked hard on buying was not something that he looked forward to into the future.

Takashi's jaw tightened as another scream pierce the otherwise quiet and empty hallway. A few maid servants were helping with the labor while the others scrammed away.

He was really not prepared for this. He was already starting to sweat. Despite still being Summer in Japan, his body felt oddly cold. He was wishing and wishing that "Please, I'm not fit to be a father, don't make me go through this just yet, _please!_"

Then, a scream, longer than the previous ones, broke his thought and following that was a high-pitched wailing coming from obviously the one thing he didn't want to have most right now.

But something, _something_, about that wailing made a smile appear across his face without him knowing it. All previous thoughts of denial were quickly thrown out the window. He was feeling happy. The thing that is wailing at that room right now, the one thing that he tried to deny the most yet has yearned for, for years has just made him happy.

Wanting to see their newborn, he stood up and made to open the door when his wife screamed once more. He halted in his tracks. The only thing that he had right now in his head is "Was there another baby coming?!"

Various panicked shouts echoed from the room.

"Mistress! What's wrong!"

"Quick! Prepare another hot water! There's another baby coming!"

"Y-Yes! Right away!"

Takashi heard another scream from his wife but he couldn't move even when a maid hurriedly came out from the room and bumped into him. His eyes had barely even registered the maid.

'There's another baby?'

He didn't know about this. All he knows is that there is suppose to be only one baby. Now that he thought about it, it has been a long time since the last time they came to a doctor. Reira's stomach _was_ fairly big for only one child, too.

His previous worries for his wife came back full force.

* * *

Even after the doctor did her best, the last baby wasn't saved. The umbilical cord had wrapped itself around the baby's neck thus suffocating it. When the baby came out, no wailing were heard from it. It was already dead.

Takashi and Reira's hope has also been crushed when they found out that their firstborn is not a boy but a girl. But what made them shocked was that they found out that the one baby who died is the boy out of the two.

"We can always try for another one." That was what Takashi had said to his teary eyed wife as she clutched the dead baby in her hands. They were unconciously starting to hate their firstborn to the point that they never touched her even once and was just leaving her to the hands of one of the maids.

The doctor crushed all of their hope that was left when she said, "The placenta stucked to Reira's womb. There's no way you can have another baby for the only way for it to come off is to take the whole womb out."

It was as if their perfect world shattered before their eyes.

* * *

Ten years later... The baby girl was randomly named by the Kimura couple and was now known as Mio. She has been living in hell ever since the day she was born.

Her biological parents called her Murderer. They did everything they could to kill her. They would trick her to eat foods filled with poison, isolate her from others, scare her friends away when she make one so she was always alone.

Their reason whenever she asked why they hate her so much is always "Because you killed your brother! If you had not been born first then the one that should have died is you!"

Those words stung to Mio so much. She couldn't understand it at all. It was not her fault. She didn't even know what happened back then. Why blame her for something she didn't even did in the first place?

'Maybe they're right. If I wasn't born first or wasn't at all, then maybe I wouldn't have to suffer... maybe I wouldn't have to always do everything I can for them to love me...' was what she always thought.

Her grandmother, the one who was taking care of her instead of her real parents, was always spoiling her with clothes, toys, and love but it was never enough. Her time that she spends with her grandmother was limited and she always yearned for her parents love.

And then times would come when Mio's father would come home drunk. He'll verbally and physically abuse her each time. The servants of the house either didn't want to interfere or just didn't care, at all.

That's how she lived for the past ten years.

Until one day, she met 'Yuu'.

She didn't really met him since it was just a voice that came out of nowhere. His introduction was kind of awkward and when Mio pointed that out, he snapped at her so easily. It was really amusing to her. To Yuu? Not so much.

She was only ten so she thought of him as her imaginary friend. That's also what her grandmother told her.

Yuu would always comment at every little thing that he saw in her eyes. It was either annoying or funny. She started to smile more and more then.

Yuu's appearance has brought life to Mio's dark world. He would comfort her in his own awkward/snappish way whenever she cried and laugh with her at her best days. And to think that Mio already forgot what it feels like to have a friend.

* * *

3 years later at the age of 13, the day that Mio discovered Manga and Anime also came.

She was really surprised that she hadn't discovered something so amazing until that point in her life. She really didn't know what she was missing out on.

She would watch Shounen and Shoujo Anime alike with Yuu requesting the Shounen ones. He said he was really sick of watching only Shoujo ones.

The very first Anime and Manga that she loved was the one entitled 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn'.

(It was the one Yuu picked out from the list she made him choose from. Mio didn't know what made him pick that but she didn't really question it since he was actually was excited to watch it than the past ones that he picked himself.)

She could relate to the hate that Chrome felt from her parents. She also celebrated whenever Tsuna and Co. overcomes a trial.

Ever since then she had been aiming to become a Mangaka herself. Even to the point that she started attending a class that specializes in creating Manga. And in secret, too. She doesn't want to expereience a worse beating than before just because she attends a different class from the ones that her parents chose for her. (Yuu was very proud of her when she decided this one by herself.)

There, she met a different kinds of people. Even if there are only 6 people who attends the Mangaka Class, they all welcomed Mio and had a close knit bond. But in fear of them finding about how she was treated by her own parents and them leaving her, she started making up lies about how loving her family is.

Though it hurts to say untrue things about her parents, she didn't really have a choice either way. She would keep her parents' true nature to herself like what she would do about her having friends. She would keep either side from finding about each other. That's what Yuu told her to do.

* * *

The day when everything will change and all the pain would go away came 3 years later... October 5th.

She was just going home from school and, having finished class later than the usual, was hurrying home using her bike (The Kimura couple didn't even dare give her, her own driver which just forced her to use her old bike to and from school). She didn't to want to get in trouble since her bruises from the harsh beating two days ago was still sore.

Yuu, as usual, was warning her to slow down in the steep slope that will soon came into view at the speed they were having. It's not like Mio cared. If she fell down then big deal, that pain would be nothing compared to the ones that she suffered through before.

Her friends were actually very lucky that they could still see her smile honestly. If everything still continues then that smile would soon disappear, replaced by those forced smile. Like the fake ones that she always see in Mukuro's face at the start of the Kokuyo Arc. Ha. Mio was actually wondering _when_ that would happen, though.

**Hey, Mio. **

Mio snapped our of her thoughts (she bit her lower lip when she realized it was a slightly bitter one) and listened closely to what Yuu was telling her, also unconciously noting that she's already heading down at the steep slope.

**Pay attention to where you're going. You're not at the sidewalk anymore. You're already at the car lane!**

Yuu's snappish voice that she was so used to hearing was unusually stiff. It was as if he was worried about something but she just shrugged it off. "I know that. You didn't need to tell me."

Just as Mio was nearing the end of the slope to the more flat and safe road, a car appeared out of nowhere at her side. She actually stared at it for a moment before she realized with horror and dread that it was heading straight for her. She panicked and pressed at her brakes making her stop instead of just _pedaling forward and avoiding it like what normal people would do._

That was what she was regretting not doing. Tears welled up as the screams of panic from people around her, telling her to get out of the way, move, or do _something,_ was slowly being unheard as her fear increased the more the speeding car gets closer.

Yuu, who was always there to comfort her, was not giving her any response as if he wasn't there like he used to.

_'Why... at a time like this...?'_

Mio could only closed her eyes and let the tears fall as the car was only a few metres away.

_'Yuu...'_

The impact was very painful. She took back everything she said. This pain was way more horrible than the ones she had before.

Her body made a horrible thud as she collided with the asphalt, her bike, landing a few feet away and as wrecked as her. The horrified screeches from the people who saw everything was deafining more than before.

Her breathing was ragged and her vision has black dots appearing at the corner. She can feel her broken ribs digging through her lung making breathing way more painful than it usually should. She had a nasty gash on her head, pouring out a lot of blood, from when she made impact on the ground. It didn't take a genius to know that she had a lot of broken bones from the thighs up and that she was _dying._

_'Even though I'm happy that everything would be all over... I didn't want to leave my friends behind.'_

An image of her friends, laughing at the weird way that she draws Chibis from her Manga that was soon gonna debut this month, went through her mind. In fact, she remembered all of the counted times that she smiled and laughed wholeheartedly until...

An image of her grandmother smiling gently at her from the time last time they met suddenly appeared.

_'And my Grandmother... I haven't told her yet how much I love her...'_

She painfully moved her eyes towards the sky. It was clear and sunny. Almost as if it was saying 'good riddance' to her.

That hurt her heart.

Of all times, why did she have to die at this bright and sunny day? Couldn't it happen when it's raining so that it would somehow match what she was feeling right now? It is really that hard for it to happen even when she's already gonna die?

Though, she supposed that she's lucky she get to see a clear day in her final moments. Most people doesn't. At least, that's what she thought.

At long painful last, her heart beated it's last one against her chest. It happened at the moment when she couldn't breath anymore.

And just as her vision darkened, she saw a black haired blue eyed guy standing stiffly a little ways away from her and was mixing in with the crowd of people and medic. He was looking at her with dead eyes. His mouth formed two words just as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Sleep, Mio."

* * *

Me: YES! It's finished~

Natsumi: You said that you would upload it in two or more days, only to do it at the same day. Can't you make up you're mind?

Me: Nope! ㈶1 Anyway, I hope you liked reading this. I promise that I'll try to put up the next chapters on time. Oh, and I'm writing up a new story. It's called 'Cielo Infantile' or 'Childish Sky' in English. It's about a 7 year old Giotto coming to Tsuna's time because of a broken bazooka and mistooking him to be his Papa. Chapter 1 of that is almost finished!

Natsumi: Whatever. Now, review please! Tell us what you think of this crappy rewrite!

Me: Hey!


	2. Chapter 1 - Unfamiliar

**A/N**: Er... hi? Sorry for not updating for *checks date* almost 3 weeks. ㈳7 I have to hand in projects on the second week and I have an exam today and on Tuesday and Wednesday so I didn't have much time to write a decent chapter. ㈶7

Natsumi: Those projects were crazily hard to do for her.

Me: It was obviously hell. ㈸5 Anyways, here's a ㇱ6 (Strawberry Cake) for those who followed and favorite-d this story~ And to khodijah98, you received a specially made ㇱ7 (Bento) from Moi~! Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Corrections and criticisms are always welcome. ㈴2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to the awesome Amano Akira!

A/N: Now, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

**Unfamiliar**

* * *

When I woke up, my body feels so heavy. I can't move. My eyelids are shut tight and I can't open them. Yet for some reason, I feel so at ease. I feel so warm, too. What is this feeling?

_'...Am I dead?'_

From wherever I am, there's a feeling surrounding me that I only felt from one person before, my grandmother. It was so much that I can't help but let tears fall. I miss her so much.

_'Grandma...'_

More tears fell when I remembered her. I started regretting leaving her alone with my parents but the warmth I was feeling right now made me want to stay at wherever I am.

In the midst of my reminiscing, panicked murmurs echoed lightly along with sobs that didn't belong to me. I listened and it didn't take me long to realize that they were talking in a different language from the one that I was so used to hearing. It was enough to blank out my mind and stop the tears from flowing.

_"Lei è ... svegliarsi ...!"_ (**"She's... waking up...!**)

_"Entrambi sono!"_ (**"Both of the are!"**)

_"Grazie al cielo! Finalmente...!"_ (**"Thank heavens! Finally...!"**)

I can't understand what they are saying. My parents didn't made me learn this language. The only ones that I can speak is Chinese, English, German, and my native one, Japanese yet I can tell that none of these three are the ones that they're speaking.

_"Finalmente..."_ (**"Finally..."**)

I flinched. There it is again. That unfamiliar word. It was said with such love and relief that it reminded me of the warmth from before. I was starting to get uncomfortable. Something is not right!

Before I knew it, I was jumping to conclusions.

Why can't I open my eyes?! Did I happen to get my eyes glued shut before I died?! But all illnesses should be gone now that I'm dead! Where's Jesus?! Where's Satan?! _What's happening?!_

No... Don't tell me that I didn't die...?

A wail escaped from my throat yet I couldn't stop it. Tears stared flowing again. All this frustration and confusion is making me cry. I can't stop.

I don't understand... I missed my Grandmother but it isn't enough for me to want to go back! I don't want to experience those again...! No... No more...

All at once, all the pain that happened to me before came back full force. My wounds... the first time my parents called me a murderer... all those isolation... my friends leaving me... me dying... all came back and I cried like I never did before. I was surprised that I didn't notice that my voice is much more high pitched than before.

Sweet murmurs filled my hearing for awhile. Even though I can't understand what they were saying, it still made me tone down my crying to sobs. I can't accept the truth... there's no way I'm still alive and breathing... there's no way...

Before I could cry full force again, a chubby hand made its way from my right side to my left one to grasp at the hand that was clutching the sheets like no tomorrow. It held my hand and I was filled with an unfamiliar warmth. Something about it feels so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

I didn't dare cry again and slowly, I started to fall into unconciousness that only proved that I am still alive. Just before I succumbed to sleep, somehow, I felt like there were people nearby who was smiling down at me and the mysterious person who was holding my hand.

* * *

The second time that I awoke, I saw an unfamiliar European ceiling. It wasn't exactly far off from my house since mostly everything there was imported from Europe but instead of the golden color that I was so used on seeing, I saw white and those floating toys you usually see on cribs.

It took me a stupidly long while to notice that I can finally open my eyes and that something heavy is leaning on my torso. But I didn't pay it any attention and instead scanned my surroundings with growing dread as I slowly start to realize that I saw seeing everything through these big white _bars_ making me instantly think that my parents locked me up in a fancy cell or something. That was until I saw the the wallpaper made for kids and the toys littering around. Everything suddenly seemed so big, too.

_'What...?'_

I tried to sit up but the weight made it almost impossible. I only managed to prop myself up on my elbows. It was then that I saw what, or _who,_ was leaning on me. It was a mass of black hair and pudgy arms were hugging my whole torso. I peered into his (at least I assume it was a he. I could be wrong) face and was met with a chubby baby face. I started to have a bad feeling. This guy who was hugging me was a huge baby.

I started to shake and I hesitantly held my arm up to my face and was met with the same pudgy arm. A shriek almost made it way up my throat and I swallowed it down and hurriedly inspected my body (it was so small and not the curvy one that I was suppose to have) then my face (it was so chubby and small) and my hair.

My long hair is gone. The one I was so intent on taking care of and growing out to a very long wavy length was gone. Gone. It was replaced by this short hair that barely covered my forehead unlike the one I was suppose to have.

Tears once again welled up as I realized the situation that I was in. My parents would never dare to place me in a loved filled place like this and they would never dare to touch my hair before much less cut it. And there's no way that I would be in a two year old's body. It's impossible but...

I have been reincarnated.

It was then that I started to cry again.

Of course, how could it not? My wounds were gone and even if I were only in a coma, there's no way that my wounds would still not hurt. I would also not become a two year old. It's just impossible. Even this whole reincarnation thing is impossible. I actually felt a small hope that this is only a prank and I would see my classmates jumping out of nowhere and saying 'Surprise!'. But no such thing happened. I'm still small. There's not a single person who jumped out.

I started wailing and I couldn't will myself to stop. It was like a natural impulse not to stop crying even if you tried to.

The boy that was sleeping on me awhile ago awoke to my wailing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his small fists and almost instantly, saw me crying my heart out. He started to come closer and I pushed him away, unconciously noticing the hurt look his blue eyes had.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at him and just continued wailing again. I can't stop. He looked like he understood what I just said in my native language but he didn't care about my 'stay away from me' aura and pulled me by the arm towards him. He held me much like how a brother would. The gesture was full of affection that it made me cry more.

This is what I always feel whenever my grandmother hugged that one time. It made me miss her more. I stopped my wailing and just sobbed quietly and as much as I hate to admit it, the gesture made me calm down a bit.

It made me think clearly about what was happening.

From the world where I came from, I don't have loving parents, only abusive ones who hated me to the point that they're already trying to kill me. The only ones that are precious to me is my grandmother and my friends which I kept secret from my 'parents'.

It was only a few hours ago that we were all laughing and drawing mangas. Criticizing each others' drawings good naturedly and having fun. Now, it was all like a dream. I won't have it all back anymore. Thinking that just made tears fall again but not enough that I'll start bawling once more.

The only thing I could do now was think about what would happen to me in the near future because thinking about my past and having the words 'You're already dead' just makes me feel hurt. There's nothing I could do about it now. It has already happen.

The boy that was hugging me started patting my back carefully as if I would cry again but it stopped my tears from falling altogether. I glanced at the side of his face and somehow felt something familiar about him yet I was so sure I have never seen him before. His tenderness also didn't belong to a mere two year old and it had me curious if he's also like me. Reincarnated and forced to live another life.

But there's no way, right? There's no way we would get reincarnated in the same world and at the same time enough that we would be twins when there are millions of other worlds out there. That lead me to the conclusion that he was a genius to be mature like this at a young age and left it at that.

My thoughts then swayed to the pros and cons about being reborn. I mean, there's bound to be advantages and disadvantages with being reborn. You can't expect to live a life full of good things only. I was the proof of that. Always surrounded by hate and disgust that came from my own relatives, I already lost hope that someday, _someday,_ a good thing will happen to my painful and lonely life.

I guess that it already happened at that time when I _died. _I was reborn. A second chance to have the life I was always longing for. The one where I can achieve my dream of being a Mangaka despite obviously being in a different country right now, where I can have friends without keeping them a secret from my parents and vice versa, and... where I always feel loved.

I have always wondered what it feels to be loved. Most of my friends say that it's a feeling which you would never dare give up for any material things, that it was a _great feeling._ But I never actually felt it aside from the affection I had from my grandmother. Even that alone is something I would never give up. What more if it was actually love?

The warm hug distracted me for a moment as I wondered how long had he been holding me like this. But I pushed that thought away as I remembered what I was supposed to be mentally listing right now. Which is... the pros and cons.

Right, the pros are:

I finally may have the chance of having a new family. Which means a possibly caring parents and a loving brother.

I may get to have a free life.

I may get to be loved more than I did at my past life.

I could have friends without keeping them secret from my new 'parents'.

I'm smarter than kids at my age from all the college worthy studying I did in my past life.

While the cons are:

I may become involved in something dangerous.

I may have another abusive parents.

I'll be in a world full of unfamiliar people and language.

All in all, pros outweighs cons. The cons bothered me but I already decided that I would try to live my life to the fullest in this assumingly new world. Nothing good will come out if I just brood over about what happened to me. I'll bury everything about my past deep within my heart and hopefully never have it opened ever again. I should just look forward and man up as what one of my friends told me.

I looked at my new brother and I buried my head in his neck, also noticing the way he became a bit uncomfortable. At that moment I steeled my resolved.

_I'll do anything to make the pros a reality. No matter how selfish I may seem._

* * *

Outside the nursery room, there stood three figures, one of them smaller than the adult figures of the other two. The figure most probably was only 7 years old.

The 7 year old's name was Keisuke Ahiru. He has brown hair and green eyes. He was taken in by the Shiroihana Don when he was only 5, months before the twins were born. He was an abandoned child from Japan.

The woman was named Fiore Cenere Furiwarashi. Her hair was cascading in her back in long wavy black locks and her black eyes held tenderness in them even after all the deaths he had seen in the past.

The man beside her was her husband, named Saeki has blonde messy locks and dull blue eyes. He's the Furiwarashi 20th Generation Don. He took in Ahiru when he became an outcast to the rest of the people around him. Having been abandoned at a foreign land, a place far away from home, Ahiru experienced a hard life. That is, until the Furiwarashi Don took him in.

Back to what they were doing, they were watching the twins held each other with an unnatural maturity that didn't belong to a mere 2 year old. It was odd. They seemed smarter than kids their age. It was like the ones hugging each other were possibly older than they should. But there's no way...

...right?

Fiore already knows the truth. She knew the moment the doctor said her children are twins, different genders but twins nonetheless. And also, at the time when the twins were in coma the moment she was done laboring. She didn't even hear them cry which relieved her when the youngest of the twins started pouring tears 2 years later, a few days after their birth day.

_October 5th._

Fiore was unconciously clutching her arms with a strained smile. This didn't go unnoticed by the two other occupants of the deserted hallway.

"They can't possibly..." Fiore swallowed nervously and spoke quietly. "They can't possibly the next heir... right...?" She looked at her husband with pleading eyes, as if begging to prove her wrong. It was obvious that she didn't want the twins to succeed him, to inherit the burdens and sins of being Mafia Bosses. She's not looking forward to seeing her twins be tainted by blood, to be forced to fight, and... to die in the battlefield.

The young Don couldn't look at her and instead just held her hand comfortingly. "It can't be helped." Even if he wasn't looking, he already knew his wife let out tears. There's nothing they could do, for the first rule of the Furiwarashi Famiglia is:

_Twins, wether it be identical or fraternal, must succeed the current Boss at the moment they turn 14. Only then will a child without a twin be allowed to inherit the position for the next generation._

It was a rule that had never fail to break the previous twin bosses' bond with each other. They didn't want that to happen to their children. Even Saeki, the current boss, can't break that rule, his uncle and his guardians would hunt him down.

But it's not like he couldn't do it. He tried before, again and again and again, only to have his ass handed to him everytime by the so-called 'retired' boss and guardians. Him trying as much as he could made him the center of his uncle's wrath. It was crazy how many bones that guy could break in mere seconds.

He bit his lip as he felt useless. He couldn't even prevent the twins' misfortune in the near future. He already had half a mind to just take the twins away and bring them to a place where they could grow up normally and not have the burden of a mafia boss placed heavily on their shoulders.

* * *

Ahiru looked at the two adults before quietly leaving them alone, a thought etching itself inside his head as he paused for a moment to look at the bright full moon through the huge window beside him. _'It was definitely a curse...'_

_I pity those twins._

* * *

Me: From what you guys have read, this is a bit serious than the previous version. The reason for that is because all my ideas became serious ones. Not a single speck of humor are to be found but I promise that the story will become more humorous as the story goes on! ㈳6

Natsumi: She's also looking for a Beta. So if you're interested please tell her. Please review!

* * *

What you need to know about the Story AKA Spoilers

**The Yuu from Mio's previous life, her inner, is in fact not her dead younger twin brother, Kimura Sou. Yuu has always been with her unlike her twin who already passed away. **

**Yuu appeared from the depths of Mio's mind at the age of 10 when he was already done sorting out his own 'memories'. **

**And take note, Sou will make an appearance sometime in the story, carrying lots of secrets.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Mafia Land

**A/N: **Hello? Is anyone still reading this? If so, YAY!

Natsumi: You're not really in any position to be happy. When was the last time you updated this story and the other ones? Two to three months? Be more ashamed of yourself.

Me: I know! *sniff* I've been very busy. Added to that was the fact that the Wi-Fi's been cut off so I wasn't able to update, at all. Forgive me? ㈶6

Natsumi: If I was part of your readers, I'd say 'Fuck you!'

Me: *sweatdrops* Review are love?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! It belongs to Amano Akira~

A/N: Now, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

**Mafia Land **and **That Butler-like Boy**

* * *

It's been almost a year now. I'm still getting used to the life of a toddler, a sister, and a daughter (don't forget the Italian speaking people) but I can somehow manage. Every little thing is new to me so it takes time to get used to it.

Yuu and I's father (I've been calling him Daddy like I have always wanted to do, his blank face showed an almost non-existent smile when I did. It was... heart-warming to say the least), having a very busy life and all, rarely had the time for us but often visits us when we're asleep to check up on us.

(He doesn't know that I know but if he did then that must've mean that I'm bad actress.)

Mom, however, have all the time in the world to take care of us two. Being little angels and all, she didn't have much trouble but she still sends the maids to take care of us when she's not around. There were also times when a green eyed brunette (he's definitely a fellow Japanese, I just know it!) came to our room from time to time to care for us. Much like an older brother. I already like him!

He said his name was Keisuke Ahiru. Even though he mostly have a blank face, he still have a caring side but he strangely acts like a butler and all. He's the only one who talks to us in Japanese, which is what I am grateful for. Learning a new language along with the others you already know is really hard for a 3 year old's brain to handle.

(You think they could soak it all up like a sponge just like what professionals have said? Well, for the record... yes, you're right. But because you have very little attention span, you can't concentrate much.)

Ahiru also calls us 'Young Mistress' and 'Young Master' which almost proves that he is a butler.

Now, onto my twin brother. I recently found out that his name is Yuu. And that my name is still Mio. Apparently from what I overheard from the maids who happen to gossip outside of our room, we're the twin heirs to a Mafia Famiglia. Though, I can't be too sure. I only understood most of the words but not all.

But still, the thought of it sounds amazing. Imagine me and Yuu as bosses of a powerful Mafia Famiglia, reigning terror throughout the world. I'll be the greatest Evil Queen~ *giggles*. Okay, maybe not really.

Back to Yuu.

All I can say about my older twin is that he's easily irritated, has the same looks as our blonde Daddy except for the hair colour, and most of all, he's very possessive. There was this one time when I tried to borrow one block from him and he gave me a look that literally says, 'Fuck you! Go get your own.' Needless to say, he'll grow up having a crude language.

**"My cute adorable twins~!" **Our Mom came in twirling with a big smile on her face with Ahiru following behind her holding... onesies? **"We're going to Mafia Land!"**

I blinked, **"M-Mafia Rand?"** So they also have Mafia Land here. How amazing. If only this was the KHR World, I would have already been jumping around in happiness. Sadly, even though reincarnation is real, there is no chance I would end up in an amazing world like that.

**"Yes! Mafia Land!"**

I matched her smile with my oen bright smile, **"Mio wanna go!"** Have I mentioned I started the habit of speaking cutely? I never did notice when I did, but no one is complaining. Rather, they were actually urging me on. Yuu wasn't really that happy about it. Speaking of which...

I turned to my twin and tugged on his sleeve, **"Yuu will go, too, right?"** Cue puppy dog eyes.

Before he could say anything, Mom scooped me from where I was playing, squealing a bit, **"You're so cute!" **She turned to Ahiru , **"Come, Ahiru, help me dress the twins."**

Ahiru bowed, **"Yes, Mistress."**

And so, that's the reason why we are currently wearing cat onesies and is currently aboard an extravagant ship heading to Mafia Land.

One thing worth noticing about the trip was that Daddy is going with us! And along with Ahiru! It's like a family vacation or something. At least, that's what it would have been if it weren't for the few Mafiosos guarding us in secret hiding places. Which isn't so secret anymore since they were really obvious but who cares? It's kind of cute.

Nothing really worth noticing happened on our way there. I spent most of my time doing childish things to my older twin. Things like glomping him out of nowhere, hugging him whenver I want, playing with his hair, sometimes doing random baby frontflips with him.

He was annoyed, yes, I can sense that he is, but the pout he always shows and him trying to resist the urge to join me in my baby frontflip sessions (and failing) is always worth it. If having a brother would always be this fun then maybe I-

I stopped before I even did one flip. _There it is again, those random guilt whenever I think about about my dead brother._

This always happens to me. It's strange. I understand why I'm feeling guilt but my random freezes and hands rolling into fists needed a reason why I'm doing them. I try to continue normally as if it never happened but I always loses my muse for playing or doing anything afterwards.

And judging by the way that my parents and Ahiru were constantly glancing in my way whenever those happens hinted me that they knew. They knew something was wrong with me and they didn't like it.

I should stop doing these. All those freezes, hands rolling into fists, and guilt need to stop. I'm even getting concerned gazes from my brother. I'm glad they were concerned but I can't stop it myself.

"Young Mistress, it's almost time for lunch." Ahiru came in (wearing ordinary blue hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts, and flip-flops), and for a moment, I was glad for the distraction.

**"Hi, 'Hiru!" **I waved at him, obviously pleased at seeing him right now, with Yuu crawling to sit beside me to stare at the 7 year old. He picked up the both of us in his arms and started to go the dining area. It's impressive how he can carry us 2 (almost 3) years old when he's only 7 himself. He must've been really strong.

**"'Are we going to eat now?"** I looked over at Ahiru's other side to Yuu as the older boy answered with a nod.

I'm really jealous of my brother and his flawless Italian while I'm here, barely even learning it and speaking in a cutesy way to compensate for my retarded language. I could almost understand it but speaking and writing it has been a real challenge. If there was a faster way of learning it then I would have done it months ago.

It wasn't the same as before when everyone is speaking a language I could understand and teaching a new one to me albeit a little bit strictly. Not like now when I'm learning it myself and, like a few months before, had no idea what they were saying.

It was hard.

* * *

Yuu and I were in awe.

This Mafia Land is _amazing. _A lot more than I thought. Everything that you would have imagined it would have, it has. A Rollercoaster? A Hotel? An amusement Park? A 5 star restaurant? A resort? Kids? Mafiosos in their man-kinis?

Yes, they have all that.

...Even the the last one. There are like two to three of those walking around. Us younger ones' eyes would have been blind from the sheer force of our parents' hands over it. But I think the damage has already been done.

I was already shuddering the moment we stepped foot at the hotel. Ahiru was right behind us, his eyes tightly shut and was clutching the back of Dad's shirt to guide his way. Let's just say we're even too weary to step outside in case we see... _one of them._

**"What'cha doin', Mommy?" **I asked as I watched Mom dig around her suitcase. I thought she was looking for a hair tie or something seeing as she's sweating a bit (Understandable. Mafia Land's temperature is like that of a tropical country) until she pulled out a small one piece swimsuit. It was baby pink with purple flowers decorating its right side. **"Cute~"**

She glanced at me with an amused expression, laying the swimsuit in the bed infront of me. **"Do you like it? We'll be visiting the beach first then the amusement park." **

**"Yes!" **I happily chirped. I always have been fond of cute things.

Mom kissed my forehead then instructed me to change. It's surprising that her and Daddy treats as if I know what I'm doing. And I'm grateful about that. I don't doubt that they know that I am smarter than most kids. Despite the fact that I have been childish most of the time.

But you can't blame me. I want to enjoy my childhood the best that I could.

_I just hope that..._

I exited the bathroom and was greeted by Mom smiling at me with Ahiru. My heart clenched and I forced a smile back at them.

_...I'll be able to keep up my cover for a long time._

I ran and hug-tackled Ahiru, burying my face in his side to hide my fading smile.

_I don't want it to break so soon._

* * *

The only notable thing that happened for the duration of our stay here (aside from riding the age-limitless Rollercoaster **"STOP THE RIDE!"**, playing in the beach with white sand **"Gah! MAN-KINIS!"**, and enjoying the also age-limitless Casino **"Mistress, I won half a million Euros."**) happened at our last day.

We were getting ready to leave when I got the permission to wander for the last time. I refused to take my brother with me but I readily agreed to have Ahiru escort me.

(I ignored the annoyed albeit hurt look that Yuu sent in my way when I chose Ahiru over him. Don't get me wrong. I love Yuu to bits but this is my chance to wander out alone and even better if it was with Ahiru.)

I have nothing to worry about as Mafia Land is a neutral place for Mafiosos to relax. Kidnapping the heiress of a prestigious Famiglia is like asking to be skewered and roasted over burning hot coal. Not a good circumstance to be held above your head when you plan on doing said kidnapping so I wasn't too worried about my well being (or Ahiru's, for that matter).

_Mafia Land is such a peaceful place. _I walked a few feet infront of Ahiru with a small bounce in my step just when a wry smile appeared in my face. _Its name is so misleading. _

In the midst of our silent walk (I never said anything to Ahiru as I want to enjoy our little sightseeing as much as i should), I found myself singing a song in my native language. It just started out as a small humming until... I just started singing.

_"If there existed a world where I did not exist,_

_It would be a world where it continues to spin and spin._

_This is just a hot shell that I've clung to._

_Peeling it off, on to another town."_

The song brought back a wave of nostalgia. It was Mimi and I's favorite song. It stung for me but for her, it was a sad song. Mostly, because of the song's end. Me? It's because some part of it just went straight to my heart. I understand the feeling of being rejected by your own family and then after so long, being accepted by others.

_"The sights I see, the scents I smell,_

_The sounds I hear, and that bitterness, too._

_I expect it all to be the same_

_But if not, then please tell me."_

Ahiru suddenly stopped behind me making me pause, as well, and I turned around to see him tilting his head. His gaze was focused on me. It was unnerving. He had never looked me straight in the eyes before. **"Miss Mio, if I may ask, what song were you singing?"**

My smile froze and I turned around before he noticed, lacing my fingers behind my back. **"Song?" **Despite having the same sing-song tone in my voice, I was nervous. He also _never _talked to me or Yuu in Italian unless my parents and other people are around.

Not only that, the question 'Did this song even existed, yet?' haven't crossed my mind before I sang. I was never given the privilege to touch any kind of device that can connect to the internet so even if I wanted to, I can't find out if this model or _this anime_ even existed.

It was a bit frustrating at first but I would understand it if my mother and father deemed me ready enough to use those devices. I _am _just a 3 year old girl.

Humming a bit to myself, I tried not to have my voice shake, **"It's called Rockbell." **I almost facepalmed when I realized I gave away the song's name. That was not good. The fact that I sang it in Japanese and even told him the name was **not good.**

**"...Is that so..." **I heard the murmur from behind me. I sighed inwardly, continuing my walk, when I realized he won't question me agai-

**"Can you sing the rest of the song?" **

I almost tripped and looked over my shoulder, through my hair at Ahiru to see him smiling almost in a pleading way. I gulped.

...

_He looks so __**cute.**_

I turned back around and started walking again with my arms outstretched at my sides. There was a small smile gracing my lips as I decided to give in. Who could resist such a cute, rare smile from Ahiru?

_"As the rain clears up,_

_A fur-covered cat runs onward, not looking back._

_A loosened strings, values to be bound to_

_Having cried and knocked down, they aren't there."_

_"The sights I see, the scents I smell,_

_The sounds I hear, and that bitterness, too._

_This new town is just a little bit cold_

_But that's fine."_

We made an entire loop, my parents and Yuu along with other Mafia Land guests waiting for the soon-to-be arriving ship, when I heard Ahiru walking closer to me. I ignored it and continued on singing.

_"So, what's your name?_

_Don't you have friends to play with?_

_'Do you have a family?_

_I see, if that's so, I'll let you walk side by side with me'."_

_"These hands that couldn't help anyone_

_Are being held by you._

_Though I've tried to disconnect those tear ducts_

_They've started working again."_

_"Hold me tight and don't let me go."_

I tackled Yuu as soon as I finished the last verse. He was grouchy and looking away with a pout when the 3 of them are only a few metres away from us. No doubt it was because I took Ahiru with me instead of him.

**"Ciao~!" **I rubbed both our cheeks against each other in an effort to cheer him up and as an apology of sorts. I know it bothered him a lot but I couldn't resist. I _was _going to say **'Just kidding! I want Yuu~'** but then Ahiru offered to come with me instead and I found myself readily agreeing. Ahiru has always been a bit indifferent at times and I was just giddy of having the chance to see his hidden side when no one is around.

I was disappointed most of my wandering because he stayed silent until he talked to me and better... he _smiled. _

I never saw him smile before. Seeing that made me comply to what he wanted so I sang the rest of the song.

Things like 'something is wrong' or 'something is about to happen' crossed my mind the moment he spoke but I quickly dismissed it when all he asked was for me to sing.

Yuu pushed me away. I was a bit startled but I regained my composure and laced my fingers together behind my back, giving my older twin a closed-eye smile.

**"Hmph." **I opened my eyes to see him cross his arms in front of him. He was looking away again.

...

_I should be more careful._

* * *

Ahiru approached both her Masters and stood beside them, speaking quietly as they watched the youngest hug the oldest and get hit because of it. Fiore and her husband's faces grew grim at every word Ahiru uttered. It was impossible to be able to do such things yet...

They grew quiet. The twins were starting to show the dreaded symptoms that they thought they would never show.

"I think..." Fiore's voice wavered slightly. "We should start now.. now or never..."

Her husband looked on at the twins as if in deep thought before he nodded. "I'll make sure to let them live as normal as possible. We'll move somewhere else if we have to."

Not once did he show any emotions and Fiore hated that. She was hoping that he would disagree and just keep letting their spawns live peacefully. As peaceful as they could get while living in Mafia. But she knew that there would be no escape. They had tried before. They tried really hard to get away from it all and to raise their children even on their owns without anyone's help but they couldn't handle it.

So they came back. It had been a painful decision to make but they came back.

Though, they suppose it couldn't be that bad. This way, they won't have to worry about assassinators since the others could handle them and Fiore's safety is assured since there had been a lot of doctors that constantly check up on her during her pregnancy.

Yes, it was better this way. Better to live where they are protected rather than hunted down. It was for the sake of the twins, after all.

"It was always for the twins..." Ahiru murmured as Mio waved at them to hurry up and get on the cruise with a big smile on her face as she continued hugging her twin.

Both the Furiwarashi could only nod in agreement. It was an answer to both Ahiru and Mio.

_Yes... it always had been._

* * *

Me: Next time is 'Welcome to Japan'!

Natsumi: Stay tuned?

Me: Review if you liked it? =3


	4. A Short Story

**A/N: **Enjoy. That is all.

* * *

Come around children, as the Authoress has something to tell.

* * *

You see, once upon a time, there existed an alien. This one particular alien was very bored of her life so, with nothing to do, she decided to create a 3 stories titled 'Cielo Infantile', 'Imouto', and 'Yearning for Love'.

But then, there came a crisis in her home planet where all students must focus on studying for the final semester of school or risk having their lives fucked up by living on the streets because no good employers want someone who haven't finished school or have equally fucked up grades.

So, heartbroken and a little guilty for letting her readers hang on air, she stopped updating her stories.

Then after the final semester came and went by, the Alien girl now has free time on her hands.

But then, her cousin, Z, having nothing better to do at this time, decided to invite the girl over to her home planet where they both worked on a new story about two guys from the Anime World dropping in an unlucky girl's lap in the real world where both decided to give her lap dances mixed with cherries and comical dramas on top.

It sounds so promising in their head.

And that's how an alien author decided to waste also her whole summer creating that story.

The End

* * *

The Authoress closed the book and smiled. Soon, her readers would barge into her house and destroy everything she has and maul her into a bloody painful heap.

_I just jynxed myself, didn't I? _She thought with a wince.

* * *

Me: NATSUMI! BARRICADE THE DOOR! THEY'RE GONNA BE HERE SOON!

Natsumi: SHUT UP! I'M ALREADY ON IT!

Me: HURRY!

Natsumi: I SAID SHUT UP!


End file.
